Out on the Sea
by Skysalla
Summary: The Chronicles of Shawn Spencer - Part 2. Takes place after "The Girl the Car and the Jail Cell". Following Shawn as he attempts to get his first job.
1. Chapter 1

"_So what's with all the jobs?"_

"_What's that mean?"_

"_I read your file, you could have been valedictorian, you just stopped showing up. No college, just a string of meaningless jobs."_

"_Whoa, meaningless? No I was a raft guide in Costa Rica; I raked the infield for Nolan Ryan. Did you ever do anything just for the experience?"_

"_Yeah. But you could be running IBM."_

"_Why would I wanna do something like that?"_

-Pilot (International Version)

--

The Application

**April 14****th**** 1995**

_Have you ever been convicted of a felony?_

Shit.

_Marijuana convictions that are at least five years old do not apply._

Well at least he didn't have _that_ problem.

_Have you ever been convicted of a felony?_

He gnawed on the end of his pen and stared harder at the question in a futile attempt to make it disappear. Maybe he could lie? Pretend like his dad _had not_ arrested him a little over three weeks ago for borrowing the car.

_Have you ever been convicted of a felony?_

But they would check. He had already put his social security number on the top of the page, so they had a way to access his records.

"_This little incident here is going to go on your record. Your father won't be pressing charges, but as of today, you have a criminal record. You've become a thief. Do you want to be a thief Shawn?"_

Sure, Chief Harton had _said_ his father was not going to press charges. Of course after the eight hour fight with Shawn's mother, his father had been even more angry with Shawn than before. Once they'd finally found him at his mom's apartment Henry had since changed his mind about pressing charges.

--

**Two Months Earlier**

He'd driven around Santa Barbara aimlessly for about four hours, stopping at the beach to watch the waves-twice.

Finally he had figured out where his mother had been staying and made his way to her apartment.

It had been two in the morning when his mother had called to find out if he was there. Unfortunately she had been called in to work and wasn't going to be back for at least six more hours. He knew how the hospital worked. Six would turn into eight, and then ten before suddenly it was fourteen hours later and she was still working.

He had crashed on her couch and been awoken by the loud persistent knocking at the door. Since his mother's roommate didn't seem to be there he got up to get the door.

He shouldn't have.

His father had been at the door, angrier than ever.

"Shawn, you're coming with me."

His father had pulled out his handcuffs then, motioning for Shawn's hands.

"Is the Ivanz family pressing charges?"

"No. I am."

He had been sentenced to 250 hours of community service.

They said it was because he was a first time offender, but he was relatively certain that Chief Harton and the rest of the guys at the station had done something to keep his punishment minimal.

He had stayed at his mother's apartment, working every community service job he could find from dawn till dusk in an attempt to finish as quickly as possible. He had not told anyone other than Gus he had dropped out of school and he didn't want to be in town when his parents found out.

It had taken three weeks, but finally he had finished. So he jumped on his bike, and got the hell out of town.

--

He had been trying all month to get a job. Every place turned him down. He was a criminal, he didn't have an education. He was no good.

He needed a job. He hadn't had much money in his savings account and he was rapidly running out of cash.

_Have you ever been convicted of a felony?_

He continued to chew on the pen. People didn't like to hire thieves.

"Mr. Spencer?"

Uh-oh, he was out of time.

"Mr. Dearsing will see you now."

Taking the slimy pen from his mouth he pressed it hesitantly to the page and scratched out a single word.

_Yes._


	2. Chapter 2

The Interview

"Mr. Spencer, what brings you to San Pedro?"

"Just moved out on my own" he responded with a small shrug

"From…" He flipped the application over. "Santa Barbara?"

"Yes Sir."

"Why now?"

"Just figured it was time…you know?"

Mr. Dearsing scanned the application again. Shawn could see his eyes flicking back and forth on the page. He thought back to when he had been in the lobby, Dearsing was focusing on the exact areas dealing with his lack of complete education, and his crime.

Shit.

The silence was getting awkward. For lack of a better thing to do, he scanned the room quickly learning all he could about the man across the desk from him.

"Shawn-can I call you Shawn?"

"Sure."

"Here's the thing Shawn. You don't have any previous job experience, you didn't finish high school, and I'm a little concerned it may be because of this crime…"

Damn it.

He focused on the photo behind the desk of Mr. Dearsing with whom he assumed to be his wife and kids. There were four kids in the picture. The tallest two were clearly his, while the other two, a young African girl and an Indian Baby were clearly adopted.

This guy had a soft spot for orphans.

"I don't think we can hire you at this time."

"I'm sorry sir, let me explain."

He should have just lied earlier and been done with it.

"A week and a half ago a burglar broke into my house while my parents were sleeping. I was still up doing my homework, a project actually." He looked at Mr. Dearsing, he had his attention.

"He…he k-ki…" He reached out for the handkerchief and dabbed his eyes dramatically. "He killed my p-parents. I just couldn't stay in town anymore. I know school was so close to being done…I was planning on going to Harvard. But I couldn't stay any longer, it was too…t-traumatic."

He swore he saw the hint of tears in Mr. Dearsing's eyes.

"I stole some food the other day, I don't have any money."

He blew his nose into the tissue. Throwing the used article into the trash he stood and turned to the door.

"Thank you for your time."

He only got half way there before the man's voice called out to him.

"Mr. Spencer-Shawn?"

"Yes?"

"Can you be ready to start tomorrow morning?"

He hesitated; he would have to play this right to make sure he didn't lose his hand now. He wiped his nose on his sleeve and sniffled before responding.

"Tomorrow sir?"

"We have a cruise ship leaving in the afternoon and one of our lifeguards has recently come down with Mono. We've been trying to fill his position." Mr. Dearsing glanced back down to the application. "You say here you were on the swim team in middle school and high school?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you know CPR?"

"Yes sir, my mother is-was a doctor."

Shit, he had almost blown his story. Fortunately Mr. Dearsing seemed convinced the slip up was due to the fact he had not quite gotten over her death. In order to sell the point he sniffled once more as he rubbed his eye.

"Alright, go outside and talk to Judy, she'll get you set up with the details." Mr. Dearsing stood and crossed the room to him. "Shawn, I'm sorry about your parents, if you ever need anyone to discuss it with, I'm here for you."

He took the man's outstretched hand and shook it as Mr. Dearsing patted him on the shoulder.

"Thank you Mr. Dearsing."

"Call me Martin."

"Thank you Martin."


	3. Chapter 3

Roomate

He had used his last twenty five dollars purchasing the perfect bathing suit, towel and sunglasses combination. He had wanted to go to a barber, but instead had been forced to take a pair of blunt scissors to his hair. There was no way hair gel was going to withstand in a swimming pool and it was important his hair look nice at all times.

Particularly if his job consisted of watching scantly clad women all day long.

He stood in the small motel room he had been staying in and admired his newly purchased ensemble in the small mirror. He ran his hand along his stomach; he needed to work on his abs.

Drawing his hand up past his bare chest, he fingered the silver chain that hung there.

Twisting it around his index finger he contemplated tearing it off and throwing it into the corner of the room for the cleaning lady to find long after he had left.

He had given the necklace to his mom when he was seven. It had a pendant on it then, a silver heart with the word "Mom" engraved on it.

She had worn it every day; every day until she had left. The first time she had moved out without him was shortly after his eleventh birthday. He had come home from Gus' house early and found her packing a bag. It had not taken long to learn her plans.

When he asked her if she was ever coming back, she had taken the necklace off and given him the chain. She wanted him to hold on to it for her, she would get it when she came back.

He didn't take it off until she came back four weeks later.

Every time she left without him she would give him the necklace. Every time he kept it on until she got back.

This time however, he had been the one doing the leaving. But the necklace was still his connection to her.

Slowly he uncoiled his finger from the chain, it would stay. It would stay just like it always had when his parents were separated, when someone had left.

Being an employee on a cruise ship had been a great idea. There was free room and board, maid service, free access to all customer services such as the gym and spa and in addition to that, he was going to be in Mexico twice a week.

He had always wanted to go to Mexico. His mom swore up and down that he would end up getting kidnapped or with some weird disease if he went there. But it wasn't as if he was planning on going down there and hanging out in some back water third world country like slum.

He found his room after several minutes of wandering the crew deck and hesitantly inserted his key.

The room was built to accommodate two people; apparently he was going to be having a roommate. Crossing to the bed he lowered his back pack to the mattress. With the exception of his motorcycle and helmet, everything he owned was in that bag.

It was hard to travel by motorcycle if you had too much luggage, so he had been forced to condense his belongings to the bare necessities.

He sunk down onto the bed, he had approximately an hour until he needed to report in to work, maybe a short nap?

He cracked one eye open as the door handle jiggled and came open revealing a tall man in a tank top. This man looked as if he spent every waking hour of his life sun bathing. He was as shiny as a copper penny. He hugged a strange silver case to his chest, it looked oddly bullet proof.

"Dude! Roomie!"

Shawn sat up puzzled as the man rushed into the room, his hand in the air for a high five.

"What's up bro?"

Not wanting to leave the man hanging, Shawn completed the high five. The man in front of him didn't seem to think he had the capability of speech as he did not stop speaking.

"Dude! So you're the new lifeguard huh? Totally bum deal about what happened to Marco man. Mono? He was such a fun guy, every time we called him it was all 'Marco!' and then he was all 'Polo!' then he would jump into the water and be like, 'I'm gonna get you!' and start tagging random guests. It was like this huge game of Marco Polo every stinkin' night man!"

He watched as his new roommate released his death grip on the bullet proof case and opened it up. Inside rested four trophies. Shawn narrowed his eyes, reading the base of the trophies without keying his new roommate in to the action. "Gregory Fanelli-First Place-End of Summer Tan." Each one said the same thing with the only variation being the year. He had won this award four times in a row.

That explained the man's skin tone.

"-but man I just didn't know what to say about it, like whoa and everyone else was totally dude! And yeah…you know what I'm saying?"

Oops, he hadn't been listening.

"Um…yeah…totally man." With a quick glance to the clock he breathed a sigh of relief. "Sorry dude, but I'm s'posed to head up to the Lido deck, got to get some training in before the guests arrive…I don't wanna be late."

"Dude! No way! I'm totally training some new guy on the Lido deck today! Like whoa, let's walk up together, you prolly don't even know where it is do ya? Maybe they will get Heather to train you! Dang is she the most beautiful piece of work in a bikini! I've been trying for years to get her to go out with me but it's really not that easy. Last time I got caught too close to her I was sentenced to work for three weeks in the kiddie pool. Mr. Dearsing doesn't like anyone getting too close to his girl."

Shawn thought back to Mr. Dearsing's office – the picture. Shit. If Heather was the girl from that picture…and if she frequently wore a bikini-Shawn was in _big_ trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

First Day

It was no surprise to Shawn that Gregory had in fact been his trainer. It did however come as a surprise to Gregory. He swore the man had fewer brain cells than a retarded cat.

Instead of teaching him anything about saving lives Gregory had decided to educate Shawn on the happenings of the cruise ship. The man knew more gossip than a thirteen year old girl.

After two hours he had finally been left to monitor the pool by himself. After applying a little bit of sunscreen to his face he had sunken into the Jacuzzi to relax. Most of the guests were only just arriving at the docks, very few had boarded the ship yet. So although the pool was open to guests the majority of them were still unpacking in their cabins.

He cranked up the Jacuzzi and wiggled lower into the water. The bubbles were bursting just below his chin when he saw her.

Heather Dearsing.

She appeared to be twenty two years old, with blond hair that fell to her shoulders. Like Gregory had mentioned before, she was a piece of work in a bikini.

She seemed to hesitate when she saw him in the Jacuzzi, the bubbling water was running into his wide open mouth. He seemed to have lost control of his chin.

He blinked when she turned towards him, hoping that he was hallucinating. If she came over now, he was _so _going to make a fool of himself.

Unfortunately she did come over, right to the edge of the Jacuzzi.

"You know there's chlorine in that right?"

He nodded, furiously working to regain control of his jaw-but to no avail.

"So what, you trying to blow more bubbles?"

He coughed, expelling the foul tasting water from his mouth. His jaw finally became more responsive and he was able to snap his mouth shut with an audible snap.

Heather laughed and slipped over the edge of the Jacuzzi, lowering herself into the warm water.

"So, you the new lifeguard?'

"Yeah." His voice sounded frail. Man he wished he could learn how to actually talk to girls.

"It's Shawn right? I'm sorry about your parents."

Dang it, her father must have told her. He wondered how many other people knew? Looked like he was going to have to keep up the ruse for appearances.

"Look, if you ever wanna talk about it, let me know."

"A-alright."

Heather stood and climbed out of the Jacuzzi. She found one of the guest towels and wrapped it around herself before turning to leave.

"Welcome to the Queen Gia."

"Thanks."

She left the deck then and he was alone for twenty minutes until a man who was approximately thirty two came out with his wife and young son.

They weren't dressed for swimming, so he assumed they were simply exploring the ship while they waited for all the passengers to board.

But there was something about the man that bothered Shawn. He was wearing a suit, far too formal attire for a vacation with his family. The man and his wife walked alongside the pool towards the Jacuzzi stopping only to call their son away from the edge of the pool.

Stepping up to the side of the Jacuzzi the wife turned to speak with him.

"Is there no lifeguard here?"

"I'm the lifeguard ma'am."

"Shouldn't you be up in the tower?"

"I-"

The man interrupted his response.

"Aren't you Shawn Spencer?"

How did he...?

"Honey, how do you know him?"

"The SBPD has been looking for him."


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Gus

_Dear Gus-_

_Dude, have you ever contemplated the word "Dear?" it's so Victorian sounding. I feel like I should be writing "Dear Gus-Would you care for a spot of tea in the parlor? Cheerio-Shawn." Wait a sec, lemme start this over._

_Dude, Gus!_

_I told you I would write! And to think, you didn't believe me. Alright, alright so I did kind of ignore you…and everyone else while I was…volunteering my time for the betterment of the community, but seriously, you know I always keep a promise. Right?_

_So, I got a job! Finally. Thanks to my stupid dad it was a little bit harder than Mrs. Durlar used to tell the class. _

_I'm working on a cruise ship dude! I can't tell you which one, and I can't tell you where it makes port because you and I both know that you would crack under the interrogation of a fifth grader, let alone my dad._

_All I'm gonna say is that I've never been so tan in my entire life! You would think that growing up literally a stone's throw away from the beach would have given me a half decent tan? No way man, not compared to the beautiful golden color I am right now._

_There's this contest for "best end of summer tan." I'm soo going to win. I mean, I've only been working here for two weeks and already I'm looking more gorgeous than I ever had in my life. Even my ass is a beautifully tanned color…no way but am I sharing the secret on that one dude._

_But man, I think I'm in love. If you thought Tegan was gorgeous, then you should see this chick. Particularly since she almost always wears nothing but a bikini. Unfortunately she is my bosses daughter and the last guy to even flirt with her was severally reprimanded, so I'm torn._

_Hey, what's up with this APB? I'm not suspected in some other freaking crime am I? Dad trying to put me behind jail bars again because I forgot to clean my freaking room before I left? Maybe it was the trash. I didn't take out the trash. Oooo, let's give him life! Put me in the electric chair because I don't give a shit._

_I'm on to this guy that was sent though. He has been onboard for two complete trips and hasn't left yet, that's not fishy at all is it? He thinks he is being sneaky because the second time he came back with a different family, name and hair color/cut (sans facial hair). But I know he is some sort of investigator, but he won't let me get close. Both families are totally hired and he always seems to be at the pool during my shift._

_Damn it, I just gave you too much information. You forget that right now. I work occasionally by the pool as an entertainer, doing shows for the kids…yeah. That's what you tell him you hear?_

_Who am I kidding? As soon as your parents see the handwriting on this envelope they are going to call my mom or my dad, depending on which one got to your parents first and then you will be forced to surrender it. Well you know what, in that case._

_Screw you dad, I'm not coming back._

_Mom-the same, minus the "screw you" part._

Shawn clenched the chain around his neck, he really did miss his mom. She had only ever wanted what was best for him.

_Mom-You've always wanted what was best for me. Leaving right now is what's best. You may not think so, but I'm still not coming back._

_PS-please make them get rid of the APB, it will make it even harder to get a job than it already is and you don't want your boy to starve, do you?_

_Alright Gus, that should satisfy them, from now on I want you to get the mail first, if this is not going to be possible I will find alternate, safer ways to pass messages on to you._

_This letter will self destruct in:_

_3, 2, 1 -Shawn._


	6. Chapter 6

The Agent

Shawn had the day off. So instead of making his way to shore as the boat lay in the Mexican port, he decided to follow his investigator friend around.

Right now the man was going by the name Michael Hernandez. Which was dumb, because not only did he not speak Spanish, but he didn't even look Mexican. The man's  
"wife" and twin "daughters" had gone ashore for the day so he had no need to concern himself with them. At least _they_ looked Mexican.

He stopped outside the computer booth that allowed visitors to email their loved ones for a mere 4.99 a minute. Cruise ships were such a rip off when it came to some things.

He passed by the internet booths and crossed into a store. He made camp there to watch his friend, pretending instead to be seriously contemplating which color of toothbrush would serve his gums best.

"Hey Shawn!"

"Wha-what's up Heather?"

"Aren't you going ashore today?"

He was glad she wasn't wearing a bikini today, he always seemed more in control of his wits when she was fully clothed.

"Naw, just gonna relax around here."

"Shawn-How many people have you had to save since you've been employed here?"

"Um…2?"

"How many that weren't already wearing life vests and sitting in the kiddie pool?"

"Z-zero."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"So..?"

"So basically all you do is sit around and lounge on the pool deck…isn't it."

"So…so do you."

"Yeah, I know. All I'm saying is…you have enough relaxation. Let's go ashore!"

"Um…alright…"

"Get your toothbrush and meet me in an hour okay?"

He nodded as she left the store. As soon as he was able to pull himself back together his eyes snapped to the internet booths.

Michael Hernandez was gone.

Shawn had returned to his room, a new toothbrush purchase in hand. He had five shirts to pick from for his date/not date with Heather.

When he got the there door had been ajar, but Gregory was working at the pool and Shawn knew he closed the door when he had left.

Inside his room was Michael Hernandez.

"Shawn Spencer."

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Mi-"

"It's not Michael Hernandez, you aren't even Mexican!"

"No, It's Mitchell, I'm with the FBI."

"I knew it."

"I've looked into you Mr. Spencer. You seem to be a missing person.."

"**I **know where I am."

"Your parents had a APB put out on you."

"For what?"

"You dropped out of school."

"So does 47 of the high school population!"

"I didn't come here to drag you back to your parents, but I will when I'm done kid."

"You're investigating the cruise lines for fraud."

He wasn't sure how he knew it, but if Mitchell's expression was anything to go by, he'd nailed that one.

"Chief Harton said you were smart."

"You talked to the chief?"

"Yeah kid, the minute I saw you I called him up. Let him know where his perp was."

"I'm not a perp!"

"No, you're a thief."

He glared at Mitchell, how _dare_ the man say that to him?

"What do you want."

"Rumor has it, you passed the detectives exam at age fifteen."

"So?"

"So, if you help me out, I won't turn you in to your parents." The man stood, crossing the room to the exit. "Do we have a deal?"

"Fine."

He shook the man's outstretched hand and followed him out to go over the information.


	7. Chapter 7

Homecoming

The hallway was empty, the majority of the office staff down at the Captain's Dinner. He crept down the hallway, one hand hugging the wall as he on the balls of his feet.

He glanced around the corner, the next hallway was empty too. Martin Dearsing's office was three doors away, all he had to do was sneak in, find the paper work and sneak out. It should be a cinch.

With a few carefully placed steps he made his way to the door, jiggling the handle. He almost jumped with glee when it came open.

"Yes!"

"Sorreh."

The small voice nearly made him piss his pants in fear. He jumped back as the small cleaning lady pushed the vacuum from the office.

"All done."

He could only smile weakly as she shuffled past him, clearly she assumed that he was okay to be there.

"N-no worries." His voice cracked. Despite the fact that she probably couldn't read when someone was lying he kept his eyes on her. His head desperately wanted to bring his gaze to the floor, but he managed to fight the instinct.

The woman made her way out and down the hallway, the clunky vacuum cleaner being dragged behind her. He waited for her to disappear around the corner before he pushed his way into the room, allowing the door to fall closed behind him with a soft click.

Martin's office was cluttered; several pictures of family covered the walls and other flat surfaces. Yeah, he'd certainly nailed it with this guy's devotion to his family.

The computer was still on, the screensaver playing a montage of pictures to a non existent audience. A slight movement of the mouse brought the screen to life, no password. Martin was _way_ too trusting.

"All right, let's see where the money is going."

There was nothing on the computer that hinted to any foul actions, nothing in the drawers and nothing had appeared on the computer when he did his second check. He was collecting the jacket that had been deposited on the floor when a key turned in the lock.

He'd only been there thirty minutes…no way Mr. Dearsing was back.

The door pulled open, Martin Dearsing entering the small office.

"Mr…Spencer?"

"Martin!"

"What are you doing at my computer Shawn?"

Wheels started turning in his head a million different excuses flying over the surface as he stammered for a reason.

"I..I was looking-" No, idiot, don't tell him.

"Looking for what Shawn?"

"A..A time off request form." Yeah, that was good.

"On my computer?"

"Err, yeah. Greg told me that we had to send in the request electronically and I lost my password to get on in the computer lobby…He told me that I could just do it on here…"

Gregory was _so_ going to kill him.

Martin smiled; it was hesitant, but there. "It's alright son, you aren't gonna get in any trouble." He knew from the glances around the room that Martin was going to check for anything stolen though. He _did_ have a record after all.

"Sorry Mr. Dearsing."

"What day do you need off?"

--

"Burton Guster."

Gus stood, adjusting the cap and gown that were loosely draped over one of his nicest suits. He could hear his mother balling from the stadium. He told her not to cry, he was only graduating.

He marched up to the stage, grinning madly as he approached the principal and the outstretched document of educational completion. He was about to reach out and shake the outstretched hand when a familiar "whooping" sound from the nearby trees caught his ear.

He turned, eyes scanning the nearby trees for the source of the cheering. He couldn't help but grin when his gaze looked with one Shawn Spencer's.

" Shawn?"

Shawn hadn't shown up again during the graduation festivities, But Gus knew his friend wouldn't take off after a mere cheer from a nearby tree branch. He closed his bedroom door, tossing his cap, gown and diploma to the bed as he searched for his friend.

"Gus!"

The man jumped out of nowhere and Gus couldn't help but squeak in fear as he was enveloped in a bear hug. Shawn released him and they instantly launched into a rapid fire conversation.

"Congrats man!"

"You're back!"

"I knew you'd do it!"

"When did you-"

"and Valedvictorian-"

"You're parents-"

"-you looked dope!"

The other man was literally bouncing around the room.

"Dude, calm down."

Shawn laughed but collapsed onto the bed. "Sorry man."

Gus opened his mouth to say something when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Burton?"

Shawn rolled off the bed and clamored underneath it. Gus didn't need any more of a hint to realize his friend was still on the run.

"I'm getting tired mom…I'm gonna go to bed."

"I love you Burton."

"You too mom."

He waited until he heard her shuffle away before turning back to Shawn.

"So, what are you doing here then? You obviously aren't staying…"

"Dude, seriously, you forgot?"

He blinked, apparently he had.

"Ummm, celebration?"

"Oh yeah, a movie marathon…" they had planned it as a way of celebrating graduation, back before Shawn had dropped out.

"So, I'm thinking we start with Ferris?"

"You know that's right."

Gus had conked out sometime around four thirty in the morning, awaking only when he heard Shawn's motorcycle engine start up and take off down the street. He knew the visit was going to be short lived, but hadn't expected it to be quite _that_ short. After all, it'd been well over a month since they'd hung out.

He climbed off the floor, snapping off the TV in the middle of Back to the Future three. Time to go to bed for real this time.

Claire Spencer collapsed in the break room of the hospital. The night had been relatively uneventful, but working late night shifts was starting to take its toll on her. She wrapped her hands around a small cup of coffee, inhaling the sweet aroma.

"Dr. Spencer to the ER please, Dr. Spencer to the ER."

The loudspeaker seemed to be mocking her, no way she was going to get a decent break now.

Leaving the coffee on the table she rushed down to the ER, hailing the first nurse she ran into.

"What's going on?"

"John Doe, hit and run."

"On foot?"

"Motorcycle."

She faltered, if there was one thing she agreed with Henry on, it was a distaste for motorcycles.

"What else you got?"

"Caucasian, male, late teens. He's in X-Ray now."


	8. Chapter 8

Visting

Claire trembled as she reviewed the X-Rays. The damage was extensive, but what concerned her most was the odd angle of the broken rib bones. If Shawn had been in another accident she would kill him herself.

Although she had no way of knowing where he was at the moment, a portion of her could not help but panic at the thought of her only baby bleeding in the other room.

The last time he had been brought in from a motorcycle accident she had been the only doctor available. It had been the most painful operation of her life, reconstructing her own son's Tibia and removing a small piece of handlebar that had somehow gotten lodged in his side. She wasn't sure she could handle it again if it was him now. Just the thought of it made her sick.

One of her nurses stopped her with a gentle hand on her arm.

"Dr. are you going to be okay?"

"I just need to convince myself it isn't him.

"It isn't."

She pressed her lips together, unable to convince herself.

Her nurse had been right, it hadn't been Shawn.

It hadn't made the procedure any easier, all the while she had to force herself not to think of the sorts of trouble Shawn was getting himself involved in. Falling into the chair she had previously abandoned in the break room, Claire twirled the now cold coffee.

The receptionist appeared in the doorway.

"Dr. Spencer, there's someone here to see you."

Dumping her cold coffee in the sink she followed the receptionist back to the lobby. If Henry stopped by one more time, she was going to file a restraining order.

When she reached the lobby she wasn't greeted by the enraged Henry Spencer, but by an entirely different Spencer altogether. Her son law sprawled on the sofa fast asleep.

"Arrived here just before you went into surgery, He wanted to wait."

Although she didn't want to wake him there was no stopping herself from running and wrapping her arms around his sleeping body in a crushing hug. He twitched and pushed at her before waking and realizing where he was.

"Mom."

--

As quietly as possible Shawn slid the window shut before collecting his bag and making his way down the fire escape. He wondered if there was an award or competition for people who could sneak out windows the quietest. He's certainly had a lot of practice growing up.

His mother had insisted he come home with her and his bike had been left at the hospital. It was only a few blocks walk and then he would be on his way back to his job.

He walked most of the distance in relative peace, only seeing the occasional passing car. It was when he arrived at the hospital parking lot did he encounter any problems.

Right next to his motorcycle was parked a truck. A very recognizable truck.

With lightening speed Shawn threw himself behind the bushes, hesitantly peering through the branches. The cab of the truck was barely visible, but he was certain he could see his father's form in the driver's seat.

A glance to his motorcycle told him his father had taken his helmet, holding it for collateral, or something.

Slinking through the parking lot he made his way over to the tailgate of his father's truck without being seen. Liberating his shoe he leaned back, hurling the clothing towards a car in the opposite direction of his motorcycle. He struck gold and the car alarm went off without a hitch.

As fast as he could, he leapt onto his motorcycle, slammed the key into the ignition and was tearing out of the parking lot before his father knew what was going on. He heard the truck roar to life behind him but knew his father would never be able to keep up.

The traffic had been too light to lose his father by merely weaving in and out of other cars, fitting his motorcycle where the truck couldn't go. It had taken almost twenty minutes to make sure he was off his tail. Even still, Shawn had not felt safe stopping to purchase a new helmet and shoes until he was thirty minutes outside of Santa Barbara.

He got back to the ship with only an hour to spare before the boat left port. And since his next shift wasn't until the following day, he decided it was time for more snooping.


	9. Chapter 9

Victory

"Look at the figures Mitch- the Corporation doesn't realize that the ship is reporting false information. It can't be anyone that high up. It definitely has to be someone on board this ship."

"Alright kid, who is it?"

"Well, Mr. Dearsing runs everything, and he has four people working directly under him. His wife, Mr. Finley, Mr. Makton and Mrs. Olise."

"So who is it?"

"Well, I don't think Mr. Dearsing or his wife would do it, they live on this boat, this is their livelihood. There's no motive for them to be skimming off the top. Mr. Makton has only been in his position for a little over five months, so I think we can safely eliminate him."

"Okay, what can you tell me about the other two?"

"Mrs. Olise has an autistic five year old, she might need the money to help pay the kids medical bills. However, Mr. Finley has the hots for Heather." He snorted, who didn't?

"Kid, whoever is fixing the books is withholding money from taxes that this company owes. Tell me everything you know."

"If I had to pick, I'd pick Mr. Finley. Investigate him first."

It had taken Mitchell the trip back to Mexico to obtain all the necessary information to incriminate Mr. Finley. This allowed Shawn to relax in the knowledge that his parents would not have any information pertaining to his location.

The rest of the summer passed with little exciting activity. He threw several parties up on the Lido deck, breaking the record for the most people in a Jacuzzi-twice. Heather and he went ashore several times and got tacos at some of the local vendors. But he was pretty sure she didn't have any strong feelings for him.

Once he found out exactly how important the award for "Best End of Summer Tan" was to his roommate (who dusted his trophies every three hours) Shawn decided he was going to beat the man.

He had some buttons, tee shirts, hats and flags made up that all said "Vote Shawn" and passed them out to the staff weeks in advance of the voting. Two days before the voting ended he threw a party to celebrate his victory, again breaking the record for people in the Jacuzzi.

It drove Gregory mad.

But what made his roommate even angrier was the fact that Shawn actually _won_ Best End of Summer Tan.

And the fact that Heather wouldn't take her eyes off him the entire night.


	10. Chapter 10

Defeat

Heather had hung around him the entire night. It made him uncomfortable. Not only because she was drop dead gorgeous and he was very much attracted, but because she was three years older and the daughter of his boss.

He had left Gregory to do his work at the pool and returned to his room with a new trophy in hand. The man had not been happy with taking second place.

Shawn had only been in the room for twenty minutes when a knock sounded at his door. Curious he wrapped a towel around his freshly showered body and went to answer the door.

He had not been expecting Heather.

She had entered the room before he could say anything, pressing her finger to his lips before closing the door behind her.

"How blind can you be Shawn?"

He blinked as she had pushed him back onto his bed before pulling a hand up to untie her bikini.

To say that Mr. Dearsing had bad timing, would have been a lie.

To say that Mr. Dearsing had been angry, would have been a lie of gigantic proportions.

He had barged into the room when Shawn and Heather had been very much in the act.

Mr. Dearsing had literally ripped Shawn off the bed and thrown him against the wall, rendering him unconscious for several hours.

When he finally did awake he was in the nurses' station. His head ached from the impact with what he thought was the TV.

He started to sit up when he realized he still wasn't wearing any clothes. In fact his only covering came from a small towel at his waist. He didn't have time to search for his clothes before Mr. Dearsing came in.

"SPENCER!"

He cringed and scooted back towards the wall, his hand grasping the towel in place.

"First of all, YOU are _FIRED_." The word dripped with venom Shawn had only heard from his parents fights.

"If you do not vacate this ship TODAY, I will personally castrate you!"

Shawn gulped and gripped the thin protection covering him tighter.

"Heather insists that you were not acting alone in this…defiling of my daughter."

He thanked his lucky stars that she at least liked him enough to take some of the blame.

"And I will have you know that _if_ she gets pregnant-"

Shawn cringed. He hadn't been prepared. There had been no precautionary actions involved.

"-I will _personally_ hunt you down and rip you apart with my bear hands. Do I make myself clear?"

"P-p-perfectly."

They had been at port in Mexico. Shawn had no choice but to leave the ship. He had been given a set of clothes and his wallet, but he hadn't been allowed to return to his room for anything else.

He was stranded in Mexico with nothing but the shirt on his back and the fifty dollars that had been in his wallet.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Thanks for reading guys. Keep your eye out for the next in the series "Me Llamo Shawn"

Don't forget to review.


End file.
